Demon Family
by Silence of the Wolves225
Summary: Alice works hard for Sir Integra, and is loyal to her savior Alucard. But when her mysterious past bubbles back up again, and her brother Erik shows up what will happen to this young vampire slayer?
1. Prologue

"Isn't that the girl that Father Maxwell took in?"

"Yeah wonder what she's doing here."

"Maybe he only took her in for appearances."

"She's kind of scary looking. Have you seen her eyes?"

The cluster of gossiping children didn't know it, but the girl they were talking about heard everything. Alice didn't know why her new step-father dumped her here in an orphanage in the middle of nowhere. Didn't he know adopting a child meant taking care of them, and giving them your own home to stay in?

"I heard she's a heathen," one boy whispered.

Alice snapped the twig she was playing with. She wasn't a heathen, and she hated be called that.

The next thing Alice remembered was a pair of strong arms picking her up from under the armpits and locking her arms behind her back.

"Father Anderson! Put me down!" she screamed squirming in his arms.

"And why do ye think I oughtta do that?" Anderson's deep voice asked, "So ye can continue ta beat the living hell outta these children? Is that it heathen?"

Alice growled deeply and started to struggle against Anderson's hold on her even more.

"Ye need ta learn ta accept what ye are child and life will come easier for ye."

But Alice never truly learned to accept who she was and continued to beat the living hell out of people, only now she was paid to do it. She didn't exactly like all of her coworkers, but people with debts to pay can't be choosers. She didn't know why that thought came back to her as she sped through downtown London on a motorcycle, maybe she was just homesick, and maybe she was sick of hearing all the comments about her accent. Whatever it was she didn't really know all she knew was that Integra would kill her if she didn'


	2. Ashes to Ashes

The smell of rotting corpses would be a turn off to most people, but as Erik kicked his way through the bodies he smirked at how hard he was getting. He flicked the cigarette out of his mouth and onto the floor. Looking around he saw only ghouls, and no vampires. Just like the last warehouse she was at.

"Well, well, little sister's been kept busy by that prissy little bitch isn't she," he said as he stomped down on the still smoking butt.

"I can assure you ma'am I wasn't the one to set the warehouse on fire," Alice said calmly.

"Oh really? Every warehouse, whore house, and small apartment I send you to ends up burnt to the ground! The ghouls don't have chips in them so it's not Millennium!"

"I don't know who did it, but I can assure ye it was not me!" Alice shout, her Irish accent slipping out.

"Then explain these!" Integra shouted back slapping photos down onto her desk.

Alice picked them up, and examined them. The first few were pictures of the fire from above, and the others were taken after the fire. Alice had to look closely, but she could faintly see something scorched on to the ground.

"What exactly am I suppose te be lookin at?" Alice asked, not bothering to cover the accent up.

"Photos of the warehouse you recently purged. Look closely at the scorch marks, where the fire was started," Integra replied.

Alice looked even closer at the photo. It took her only a few minutes before she slapped the photos back on the table.

"Ye know damn well I want nothin te do with….with…that!" Alice replied, scratching the scar trailing up her arm.

"Well you're the only person I know who could tell me anything about that mark, now tell me," Integra snapped.

"There is….no…that's impossible…." Alice muttered, barely audible.

"What's impossible, speak up and tell me now before I have Alucard put a bullet in your head!"

"There's, my brother. He's also, well, like me."

Integra just stared at the albino girl before her. She couldn't believe it, all this time and this little bitch had the gall to hide something like this from her, especially when Integra could so easily have her shot in the back of the head.

"Look at me when I talk to you girl," Integra ordered

Alice looked up slowly, her amber eyes locked with Integra's blue eyes.

"If I ever find out about anymore secrets from you of this caliber again, I will not hesitate to ship you back to the Vatican where you belong."

"Yes ma'am, I understand," Alice said in a monotone.

"And speaking of which, you know that her Royal Highness the Queen will be at the manor tomorrow correct?" Integra asked.

"Yes, Alucard asked me to stay in the dungeon. Says to vampires are enough."

"Well, Enrico Maxwell will be attending the meeting, and sent me a letter requesting that I allow you to stand with him as a representative of the Iscariot Division," Integra stated bitterly.

Alice felt her heart stop, speed up, and do a couple of back flips all at once. She opened her mouth trying to speak, but closed it again; she just nodded her head to show her understanding.

"Very well then, you are dismissed."

Alice turned and walked out the door, shaking. She finally was able to utter one word,

"Enrico….."


	3. Frozen in Time

There never seems to be enough moonlight, and before Alice knew it the sun's rays were sliding over the horizon staining the sky a light shade of red.

"A storm's coming," Alice muttered to herself as she watched the red take over the entire sky and turn everything an odd red-orange color.

Slowly she retreated to her room in the dungeons. It was next to Seras's, and as she glanced inside as she passed it Alice took note of the still empty room meaning the trio still hadn't returned from Rio. Inside her room Alice went to her wardrobe, and pulled down a box from the top shelf. Inside was the outfit she would wear around the Vatican neatly folded and waiting to be worn. Alice reluctantly began sliding off her clothes and let them fall to the floor. She didn't really like wearing anything but sweatshirts and shorts but Anderson wouldn't be happy with her if she didn't wear the uniform.

After getting dressed in the uniform Alice looked herself over. The long black top looked and felt alien on her. It had only been a few months since joining Hellsing, but it had been years since she wore this. Sighing Alice took a hair tie out and slowly started loosely braiding her hair. She tried everything to stall, but sadly time still moved on without heading her yearning for it to stop, but Walter still came informing her that it was time to go.

"Honestly, you had all night to get ready," Walter scalded as she walked with him to the conference room.

"I know," she replied quietly.

"So submissive. Where's your usual bravado and fiery personality?"

"You Protestants aren't worth getting fired up," Alice retorted coldly.

Walter was shocked at first, but when he saw her crooked smile, and the quick wink she gave him, he calmed down. She truly was falling into the part, sort of.

Alice wasn't surprised to see Heinkel waiting outside, and she was actually kind of happy to see her. She walked a little faster to go and greet her, but almost stopped dead in her tracks when the door behind Heinkel opened and Enrico walked out.

"Why hello there Alice, you're looking," he paused, "intriguing as ever."

Alice just stood there and stared at him her heart trying to claw its way out of her chest. Seconds crept by before another person walked out of the room.

"Would you three Catholics get in here before I change my mind and kick the lot of you out," Integra snapped from the door way.

"It appears that your sister's new master has made quiet the mess in Rio."

"Shut up old man!" Erik snapped.

"Me? Old? Oh compared to you my boy I am but a child. Now vhy don't you behave and go mess vith your little sister."

"Yeah yeah, I'll go. But if anything starts going south I ain't gonna risk my neck for some scrawny little blood traitor." Erik snapped, snuffing out another cigarette butt.


	4. Fly on the Wall

Erik rounded the corner eagerly. He heard Alice odd accent a mile away, and she didn't sound happy. She was apparently getting into quite the argument with Enrico Maxwell.

"I told you I'm not interested in returning. I left years ago," Alice hissed.

"But what about everything I've done for you? What about your supposedly undying loyalty?" Enrico retorted.

"You broke that the night you-!" Alice stopped suddenly.

Erik tensed up. Had she sensed him? Impossible, there's no way, she hadn't mastered any type of tracking…

Erik jumped to the side just in time; he literally felt the bullet slice through the air where his head had been seconds ago.

"Damn it missed." Alice muttered, red eyes glaring at Erik.

"Miss me sis?" Erik said, smiling.

"Hardly," a smirk formed on her cheek.

"whatcha mean little girl?"

Erik landed on the ground with a light thump. When he descended Enrico took a step back, only to be blocked completely from Erik's view by Alice.

"I may not work permanently for the Vatican, but tonight I do."

Erik smiled and lit another cigarette and popped it in his mouth. He just stared at his little sister; the vampire had done her some good after all. She finally had grown into her adult life and looked meaner than anything. Sometimes it's hard to believe only a few decades ago he was chasing her around teasing her for being so puny, back when she didn't hate him. And now he returned to her, only this time with threats.

"Well little sis, you take your job way to seriously. Every stuck up piss-off in there does. And the Millennium, they ain't happy," he flung the cigarette down and snuffed it out, "so why don't we just leave these humans to commence with their slaughter?"

"VAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the Doctor roared into his ear.

Erik took the inner ear out and let it hang there.

"We can leave and come back collect the souls from their efforts, and get stronger together. It's a tough world for half-bloods like us. So come on and leave this farce."

"No." Alice replayed blankly, "A couple hundred years will not change my answer brother."

"Couple hundred? I thought it was only a few decades."

He didn't even see her finger move on the trigger, and this time the bullet actually grazed his cheek leaving a paper thin cut.

"Couple hundred, I've been counting."

"That bored are we?" Erik teased a malicious grin spreading on his face.

He pulled out his own gun and pointed it at her.

"Let's see how fast you are."

Alice smiled. She'd been waiting for him to pull a weapon out. Now she can finally show her brother she's not a weakling anymore.


End file.
